


A Day in the Life at Eorzea High

by Lunacatte



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bosses are Teachers, F/M, High School AU, NPCs and Friend Characters, Slice of Life, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacatte/pseuds/Lunacatte
Summary: Based on the XIV April Fools' Day 2019 Joke Manga, it's Eorzea Academy (Or Eorzea High in this telling)! Luna Birches is an average Viera girl just hoping to have a normal 2nd year of High School in a school that's anything but normal.





	A Day in the Life at Eorzea High

**Author's Note:**

> As a note:  
> I have created this AU Story for Final Fantasy XIV based on the April Fools’ Day joke manga “leaks” the XIV team released. The cast is mainly focused on Luna Birches, my Warrior of Light in XIV, and my friends and some NPC/Boss characters! This version includes Male Viera and Female Hrothgar as a show of support for both and is a mixture of both WESTERN and EASTERN School styles. I have attended both in varying levels and wanted to give the students of this fantasy school a little more autonomy than Japanese schools currently allow for while sticking with their basic setup and homeroom focused style for core classes and not electives. (ie. There will still be lots of homeroom segments, but far more electives, including some that would be mandatory in Japanese schools with grades mixing, and student “free time” than would typically be seen!)  
> I hope everyone enjoys! :)

**BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT**

The noise tore through the girl’s sleep as she had to force herself not to toss the device into a wall.

“Fucking alarm clock…” She groaned and looked over at it, the face displaying 06:30 in bright red numbers.

It was that time of year again. Early April meant school was starting back up. The break between years was always too short in her mind.

Luna Birches was about to start her second year at Eorzea High School. Eorzea is a school of seemingly endless possibilities. Everyone was able to find their place in the school, and every race from the smallest Lalafell to the tallest Hrothgar was in attendance. Luna was one of a surprisingly large population of Viera for a school that prided itself in having a large Miqo’te and Elezen population. The school was one of the largest in the entire world in terms of both population and facility size. It had every kind of athletic facility as well as every kind of classroom and lab type needed for the variety of classes that were available.

Hopping out of bed, she slid her feet into her high heel slippers that she kept at the base of it. A pro and a con to having digitigrade feet meant that she had to have support under her heels and keep her feet on a slant or she could seriously hurt herself. While she could walk around for short periods without them, she felt more comfortable having the support whenever she was on her feet, even if it was right after waking up. Yawning and running her long nailed hand through her lengthy hair she groggily stumbled into her bathroom to start her morning routine.

“Take it one day at a time, Luna…” She spoke to her reflection as she finished washing her face and applying light makeup. “And this year we won’t forget our lunch every day! Or forget what class we’re going to next!” She pumped her fists in determination, until the realization of how large the school was hit her. “Maybe… just maybe that one will still be a work in progress…” She shook her head and tied up her long ice blue hair and slid on her tight fit half frame glasses. They were special ordered to be tight enough and have a special texture that helped grip the sides of her head instead of having them loop up around her tall rabbit-like ears.

Her dark blue uniform with white skirt, the right breast sporting the white Unicorn head patch to denote Eorzea High School, was waiting for her on her mirror as she returned to her room. One thing she always made sure to do before the start of a new year was hang that up the night before, otherwise she feared she’d get dressed in her casual clothes on her first day. She’d been in school uniforms since her first year of Junior High School and she still often forgot to wear it, only to be sent home to change. She was easily overwhelmed by the first day especially.

Once changed Luna ran downstairs where her mother, Miounne, was setting breakfast on the table. Miounne was an Elezen woman that ran a café during the day and had adopted Luna when she was just a couple years old. Miounne was never married and was the sole money earner in the house but her café was extremely popular with all age groups and kept busy enough that she could take care of Luna and afford to hire on additional staff.

“Good morning!” Luna smiled as she sat down at the table. “What’s for breakfast today?”

“It’s your first day of school favorite!” Miounne put down a plate of eggs, sausage and pancakes in front of Luna.

“It smells DELICIOUS!” Luna cheered as she started to furiously devour the food on her plate.

“It may smell delicious but… I’m not sure if you’re actually tasting it at that pace…” Miounne joked as she watched her daughter practically inhale her food while she sat at the other end of the table drinking tea.

A short while later Luna hopped out of her seat and pushed the chair into the table. “Best way to start the day! I gotta go before I’m late, bye mom!” She called out as she ran over to the entryway of the apartment and slipped on her outdoor shoes.

“Take care! Have a good first day!” Miounne waved from the door as it closed behind Luna.

The walkway into the school was always crowded on the first day. Everyone wanted to know what classes they were going to, whether their friends would be in the same ones, and whether or not they would have a different homeroom teacher. Luna naturally stood over 185cm and was able to see just fine, unless a Roegadyn or Hrothgar was standing in front of her.

“Let’s see…. Class 2-C this year huh? Oh! Mrs. Decavahal is my homeroom teacher again!” Luna read her name from the list.

“Oh no, I got Mr. Sephirot…” A Roegadyn girl a few paces from her visibly trembled.

“I hear he tosses students out windows when they say something he deems ‘stupid’…” A Hyur boy gulped next to her.

“He’s got four arms, is tall and buff as hell, why would they make him the STATISTICS teacher and not the Phys Ed teacher?” An Elezen boy adjusted his glasses and sighed. “Though I can’t deny that he is indeed brilliant when it comes to his solving of complex statistical algorithms….”

“At least you don’t have Ms. Sophia.” A Lalafell girl grumbled. “She’s too focused on making sure everything is ‘equilibrium’…” She exaggerated her movements and rolled her eyes. “If there’s even one student missing and she’s got an odd number of students in the class she will kick someone out for the day and it’s not fair!”

“And what’s with her weird head shaped bauble on her desk that she always refers to as her daughter…” A hyur girl contorted her face. “It’s kinda creepy… I’m surprised nobody has mentioned that in the last two years she’s been here?”

“Probably because when things are balanced she’s one of the best teachers there is, and so nobody wants to upset that.” Luna suggested. “Can you think of the last time she failed someone when she claimed there was ‘equilibrium’?

“Now that you men-“ A Hrothgar girl started until a loud bell chime sounded through the courtyard. “Awwwww time to start already…”

There was a noticeable shift in tone as the chimes ended and everyone began to filter into the building. The first day always had a welcoming ceremony before being sent up to their homerooms to meet their teacher for the year. Students quietly chatted with each other in the halls as they walked to their classes and waved goodbye if they had to separate into different classes. Luna quickly realized that she didn’t even bother checking if any of her friends were in her class, but shrugged it off knowing she would find out soon enough as she stepped into the open door of class 2-C.

“Lunaaaaaaaaaa!” A small dark sclaed Auri girl ran up and jump-hugged her, which was needed due to just how tall Luna was in comparison. “We got in the same class again!”

“Hey Tsuki!” Luna smiled and hugged the girl back while waving at her brother briefly in hello. “Glad to see I’m not the only one!”

“There’s a few of us here!” Tsuki smiled and motioned behind her, her red haired Miqo’te brother Kei in plain view keeping an eye on her, but Tsuki pretended not to notice. “See!”

“Hey Luna!” A white haired Miqo’te boy cheerily called out to her.

“Zahn! We’re in the same class this year?” Luna smiled. They were in the same class for a couple of years and had become friends, but in their first year as High School students they were separated into different classes.

“Yeah! Kai’to’s here too, and so is Rinh and Kei! Tunos is supposed to be here…” Zahn replied while looking confused as to why Tunos was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m down here!” A voice called from nearby. “Luna damn near stepped on me!”

“I what…?” Luna looked down and saw a couple eyes glaring back up at her with arms noticeably crossed. “Ohmygosh I’m so sorry Tunos!”

“Now be nice you two.” A Rinh’sae, another red headed Miqo’te, walked over to the group and adjusted his glasses. “You know that she didn’t mean it.”

“You do have to give her credit, she did arrive to this class on her first attempt today, didn’t you?” A tall Viera man smiled and sat on a nearby desk.

“Thanks Rinh!” Luna smiled at him and then looked over at the Viera boy. “And I DID thank you very much, Kai’to!” She jokingly stuck out her tongue at him.

“Alright everyone, find your desks!” A voice rang out from the front of the classroom and immediately the room silenced and everyone scurried to a desk. Soft footsteps could be heard clicking up the steps of the podium stool at the front of the classroom and two long twin tails quickly became visible, followed by two amber colored eyes. It was then that everyone saw that their teacher was… just a lalafell. “For those of you that don’t know, I’m Mrs. Decavahal and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year! I’m also the Chemistry teacher for second years and so, if you have that on your schedule, you’ll see me again there.”

“That’s Mrs. Decavahal?” One of the students muttered. “She’s so… normal compared to Ms. Sophia and even Mr. Ifrit…”

“The third year math teacher is LITERALLY a robot, too!” Another student agreed with the sentiment.

“Professor Math…” Tunos visibly shuttered when he heard the talk about the different teachers. “He used to be the first year teacher until he got in trouble for carrying too many students to the faculty office due to ‘punishing inaccuracies’…”

“Um… students settle down!” Mrs. Decavahal waved her hands to get everyone’s attention. “I know it’s your first day back from Spring Vacation but it’s time to focus up! You’re second years already!”  
There was a sudden loud noise of a chair quickly sliding across the floor as a blue haired Miqo’te girl with a discernable darker blue spot at the end of her tail and a noticeable scar on her neck stood up quickly with her hand raised.

“Y-yes, Noir?” Mrs. Decavahal pointed at the girl who began to furiously wave her hands around.

“I have a super serious question!” The girl spelled out in Common Sign Language, the most widely used form of Sign Language in Eorzea.

“Oh?” Mrs. Decavahal smiled. “Well, please, ask away!”  
With a mischievous smirk on her face she quickly signed a question that the rest of the class was unable to make out, but Mrs. Decavahal suddenly seemed to stare far off into the distance with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh my gosh, over the break we went on a trip on days that I didn’t have to be at the school and you should have seen her she wanted to go hiking and let me tell you that’s really tough to do but she loves it and she wound up climbing all the way to the top of Mount Othard and I swear if I wasn’t around she probably would have fallen off the mountain MULTIPLE times and broken something but she kept going and going and going and-“  
The bell chimed once more cutting into her talk.

“O-oh. I’m sorry did I get carried away? Make sure you remember what your next class is, everyone! I will see you all at the end of the day!” Mrs. Decavahal waved to the students as they began to filter out.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Luna waved to her friends as she got up from her desk. “Elective period next and I’ve got History of Allag!”

“Ugh, why would you study that?” Tsuki sighed. “It’s such a boring class and they talk about all the stuff we already know!”

“I don’t know about that…” Luna frowned. “I mean, Allagan tech is everywhere! They even say our CELL PHONES come from ancient technologies developed by the Allagans! Can you imagine? It’s a society that hasn’t existed in MILLENIA but is still shaping our culture this strongly!”

“Yeah but music is sooooo much more interesting!” Tsuki smiled and nudged Luna. “I think you’d be really good if you practiced with me and Kei!”

“Speaking of Kei…” Interrupted a softer male voice from behind Luna as Kei stepped between them. “Hi, it’s time for you to go to PE.”

“What? But I thought PE was tomorrow!” Tsuki gripped her desk. “Either way you’re NOT taking me alive!”

“Are you going to be like this all year, again?” Kei sighed and gently rubbed the bridge of his nose and grabbed her shirt collar. “Let’s go.”

“Noooooo!” Tsuki tried to hold onto her desk for a bit longer before relenting and letting her brother drag her off and crossed her arms once she came to a full stand and pouted. “I guess I gotta goooooooooo. We’ll see you later Luna!”

“Bye!” Luna couldn’t hold back the chuckle as she watched Kei essentially drag Tsuki off. “Just like last year.” Luna shook her head and smiled as she left the room. “Now… where’s that classroom…?”  
Luna wandered through the once more crowded hallway as the students were excused from their homerooms to their first period of elective courses, or as other homeroom teachers tried to skirt the edges of the crowd to make it to their next room to teach in.

“Come on where is itttttt…” Luna grumbled after having been struggling to locate the room until the students had seemingly all filed into their classrooms. “It’s gotta be around here somewhere… aha!” She reached out and gripped the handle of a classroom door and started to pull it open. “I’m sorry I’m la-“

A loud explosion cut her off as a force shook the floor and knocked her flat on her face in the doorway. The only thing that could be heard after the explosion went off was a loud cackle from a now visible red and pink haired Lalafell due to a hole in the wall to the chemistry lab. The Lalafell was simply called “Satan” by all her classmates and the faculty, and Luna was convinced that was her real name and not just a nickname because of her devilish behavior and general attitude. She also had an insane amount of luck as she somehow had not been expelled yet, even though this was at least the fourth chemistry lab she blew up since the week leading up to Spring Holiday and now.

“Ms. Birches, you’re in the wrong classroom.” A buff teacher with a face that could scare a child into silence huffed. His spiked white hair was styled so it was standing straight up and lines were visible on his purple skin as some sort of Allagan decoration.

“B-but! This is supposed to be History of Allag, right?” Luna nervously questioned as she got to her feet and brushed the dust off her skirt.

“It is.” He confirmed as is face somehow looked even more annoyed than usual. “However, you’re in my FIFTH period Wednesday class. NOT THIS ONE.” He slammed his book down. “Now if you need help locating your CORRECT class I’m sure your homeroom teacher can help you!”

“Y-yes sir, Mr. Xande, sir!” Luna quickly closed the door and ran away from the room. “I forgot how scary he can get when he’s not teaching…” Luna slumped up against the wall as she got a fair distance from the classroom and chem labs, she didn’t want to suffer another explosion, and sighed as she put her hands around her knees. “I don’t wanna have to ask Mrs. Decavahal my schedule again already… it’s only the first day.”

“There you are!” A familiar voice called out.

“Huh? Oh, hey Kei.” Luna stood up. “Wait, were you looking for me?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Mrs. Suzaku asked if I could find you, apparently you were supposed to be in music class, but it might be a little late for that at this point.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I made you miss it…” Luna looked down and started walking with Kei.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kei laughed. “I know it wasn’t intentional, unlike my sister. I swear she loves making me force her to go to classes.”

“Wait, weren’t you in PE with Mr. Titan? Why would Mrs. Suzaku ask you to look for me?” Luna questioned.

“She knows about your tendency to get lost, and she knew that we had the same homeroom and were friends, so she just figured I’d probably be better to ask. Also, me having to drag Tsuki out of the room more than a few times over the last year likely made her think I could track you down.” He reasoned out. “Besides, if anyone else was going to look for you it’d have been the one person that I would have had to drag back.”

“I’m glad it doesn’t sound like he had an issue with it. I still remember last year when he literally tossed Ms. Shiva in a penalty box for interrupting his class.” She smiled nervously.

“Nah, remember he got a serious talking to after that! No more tossing people in boxes, unless it’s just asking them to go there and not literally picking them up and slamming them in.” Kei stopped in front of a room where music could be faintly heard through the soundproofing. “Here we are! I’ll head back to PE, see you next period for chemistry!”

“Oh uh… we’ll probably have to go to one of the other chem labs.” Luna chuckled nervously.

“Satan?” He sighed.

“Satan.” She nodded. “Anyways, see you!” She waved and opened the door to the classroom.

“Ms. Birches.” Mrs. Suzaku curtly greeted.

“Sorry I’m late. I mixed up my schedule and went to History of Allag…” Luna apologized.

“You’re a second year, Ms. Birches. Please learn to remember your CORRECT schedule.” She motioned to an empty seat with a music stand by it. “Since you got here at the end of the class, you can just sit there until it is over.”

“Yes ma’am…” Luna sunk into the seat she was directed to. “Great way to start the year, Luna…”

Before long the familiar chime of the end of period bell began to ring throughout the school. Luna stood up once again and walked out into the once again crowded halls. As she distractedly made her way back to the chem lab section of the school she was already thinking about what she would do after she got out of school for the day. They only had a couple hours left, thanks to the first day welcoming ceremony, but it felt like the remaining hours were going to drag on. Much to her surprise, and thanks, they really didn’t. Chemistry was very simple and interesting for a first day and afterwards they had math in their homeroom and followed that with the closing homeroom period of the day.

“I hope everyone had an enjoyable first day!” Mrs. Decavahal smiled at the class from her podium. “And even if you ran into some bumps today, this was only the first day and you’ll have many more this year to do better on! Bad days happen to everybody.” She smiled and looked at all the students. “Be sure to keep up with your homework and studies tonight, and I’ll see all of you in the morning! Class dismissed.”

“Whoo!” Tsuki let out a cheer as she grabbed her bag. “Let’s get out of here, Kei!” She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him from the classroom.

“Those two…” Rinh’sae laughed as he gathered his things. “We have Common Lit. tomorrow together Luna, want to head there together after homeroom?”

“Sure!” Luna smiled as she gathered her things and chuckled nervously. “I’m guessing you heard about my mistake today.”

“It happens! I still remember last year when I walked into Home Ec. a few periods early and Mr. Ifrit wanted to flambé me.” Rinh’sae shuddered at the thought. “It’s a big school and we have packed schedules.”

“That’s true…” Luna looked at Rinh’sae and smiled. “Thanks, I really appreciate it! Now I’ve gotta head home and get a jump on practicing the flute, otherwise I’m not sure I’ll survive my next music class…”

“Hahaha, no worries! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rinh’sae slung his bag over his shoulder and waved at Luna as he left the classroom.

“Alright… books, homework, flute, lunchbox… I think I’m all set! Bye Mrs. Decavahal!” Luna waved at her teacher as she ran out of the classroom. “One day down!”  
She ran down to the entrance of the school and retrieved her outdoor shoes from her locker and walked out the front door only to feel her heart sink. It was raining.

“Why… I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day so I didn’t bring my umbrella…”

“Why so sad, Blue?” A smooth voice asked her as someone tapped her shoulder.

“B-BLUE?!” Luna jumped from the touch and looked back to see a strikingly handsome Viera smiling behind her as he held out an umbrella, his long red hair tied up into a ponytail and waving slightly in the gentle breeze that accompanied the rain. “First, my name is Luna! Second! Do I know you?” She frowned as she looked at his uniform. “Wait, you’re a third year.”

“That’s right!” He smiled. “The name’s Skye, nice to meet you.”

“N-nice to meet you too.” Luna bowed slightly. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Help me?” He chuckled. “I saw a little blue bunny standing here without an umbrella and looking all sad and she asks if she can help me?” He held up the umbrella again and pressed it into Luna’s hand. “Nah, I wanted to give you a little gift. You can return it to me tomorrow.”

“Oh… wait! Are you sure? What about you?” She asked as she held out the umbrella again. “You’ll get soaked if you don…” He pulled another umbrella out of his bag and waved at her.

“You don’t have to worry about me, see you tomorrow, Luna.” He winked and walked away.

“What… was that…?” Luna shook her head. “Can’t get distracted! Gotta get home and practice!”

Luna opened up the umbrella and started to run back to her house as the rain continued to fall on the ground around her.


End file.
